1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to cartons fabricated from paper, paperboard and/or corrugated paperboard. In particular, the present invention is directed to cartons that are configured to be hung vertically to serve as a dispenser for fluent materials.
2. Prior Art
Hanging dispensers are known, for dispensing fluent materials such as liquid or finely powdered soap, detergent and the like. Such prior art dispensing devices are typically fabricated from plastic, glass and/or metal. In addition, such prior art devices are typically permanently mounted devices, which to remain useful, must be refilled when the existing supply of fluent material has been exhausted. Such refilling may require filling a storage portion of the device from a larger container of material (e.g., by pouring from one to the other). Such a process can be time consuming and lead to spillage and waste. Alternatively, some prior art dispensing devices employ interchangeable and/or replaceable canisters or cartridges.
It would be desirable to replace such permanently installed dispensing devices, with disposable devices that may simply be discarded, upon exhaustion of the contents.
It would also be desirable to provide a disposable hanging dispensing device that can be readily recycled, either in whole or in part.
It would further be desirable to provide disposable hanging dispensing devices that can also serve the dual purpose of being the shipping container for the fluent material, which is to be dispensed, without requiring a separate container for the fluent material.
These and other desirable characteristics of the present invention will become apparent in view of the present specification, including claims, and drawings.